Lunar Birth
by washingtongirl-91
Summary: What happens when Nessie and Jake tell Bella and Edward that they think Nessie is pregnant? What will happen to Nessie? What about this werewolf, human, and Vampire baby? 7 years after B.D. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Birth

**K this is my first fanfic ever so be nice…**

**What happens when Nessie and Jake tell Bella and Edward that they think Nessie is pregnant? What will happen to Nessie? What about this ½ werewolf, ¼ human, and ¼ Vampire baby? (7 years after B.D.) Rated T for some light cussing and some slightly lemony parts.**

**I would like to dedicate this first chapter too Heavens Immortal formally because she's my beta, but really because she's a cool chick that has become one of my good friends in about a month and a half, so Here's to You! Also, to my best choir buddy because of her enthusiasm, encouragement, and help with the chapter. THANKS GUYS!!!**

**I know this is embarrassingly short the next one will be longer I promise!!!!**

**I wish I had my license, a CD player in my car, a PB&J sandwich and the copyright on Twilight… but I don't.**

**Nessie PoV**

**************************************

I was snuggled with my boyfriend on the couch watching TV when my uncles came running through the living room. Uncle Jasper was in the lead laughing at Uncle Emmett as he chased him…

_How did Uncle Emmett get covered in mud?_

"GET BACK HERE JASPER!!!" Emmett roared as he tore through the living room.

Jasper, Jake, and I were laughing as Jasper jumped from side to side to avoid Emmett's grasp.

"Gotcha," Emmett smiled evilly at Jasper as he struggled to escape from Emmett's constricting arms.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!!!" Esme appeared in the doorway. She was looking at the muddy tracks and dirt all over the white carpet. Emmett, still holding on to Jasper, started to apologize.

"Oh sor-"

"Just go outside" Esme started to grab the vacuum from the hall closet. Emmett had finally put Jasper down; he stepped forward.

"Let me do that Esme," he held out his hand to take the vacuum.

"No, no look" she said pointing at Jaspers muddy shoes, "You'll just make more of a mess. Best thing you can do right now is go outside and hose each other off." As my uncles left Esme sighed, looking at the floor, and started to vacuum.

While the vacuum was grumbling through the living room it was too annoying to continue watching TV, not that we had really been paying much attention in the first place. I placed my hand on Jake's cheek showing us at his house, he nodded and helped me up.

While we got up I turned off the TV and waved bye to Esme. She didn't see; her focus was on the stained carpet.

We walked outside and Jake put his arm around my waist, I leaned into him, looked up and smiled. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing me. It started out soft before growing more intense and eager.

"Jake…" I said pulling away when his hands started to travel around my body.

"I know, I know," he mumbled looking at me, "I'm sorry, I'm stopping."

"Thanks" I said looking up at him through my lashes.

"You're just so perfect! I forget myself sometimes, you're irresistible…" he explained trailing off, while his dark cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"It's ok," I said with a forgiving smile, "how about we go to your place and watch a movie?"

"K, but only if you stay for dinner too" he said as we walked to his Mustang 2008 that he had been working on with Rose to make faster. He could upgrade to a 2015 vehicle and make it better, but he liked fixing up the older ones that need more work.

"Of course!" I squealed with delight. He opened my door and walked around to his side after I had got in. As he drove down the side road and out onto Big Lake road, I messed with the radio and when I found a song from Nickleback's latest album, Pretender, I stopped and started singing along. Jake smiled at me and reached over to hold my hand in his warm one, by now the road had changed to Tyonek Beach road. By the time we got to the side of First Lake **(A/N: hehe like first beach? get it? oh and these directions are real places in Alaska but I switched two of the lake names but they are real lakes... I thought it was cool)** that Jakes little 2 bed 1 bath shack-like house was on; the station was playing a commercial.

I smiled at the sight of the little house; it held enough memories to make a mansion jealous.

"How's Leah?" I asked referring to Leah Clearwater who had followed Jake (the Alfa of her pack) to Alaska when he moved with us.

"She's great."

"Do you know when she's moving in with Tommy?"

" No set date yet, but there should be soon. Ever since she imprinted on him it's been like he lives there too, and that house is not big enough for the three of us" **(A/N: idk if she can actually imprint on a guy, it might have said something about girly wolves not being able to in BD but they can in my story.)**

I laughed "That was sooo funny when she first saw him she dropped the couch on your foot," I laughed again thinking back to when they were moving in together and both there faces when the couch was dropped.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Ow! Jake! Watch it, don't go so fast I almost tripped!"_

"_Well Leah, if you hadn't been trying to prove yourself you wouldn't be on the side going backwards," he snapped adjusting his hold on the couch. He could have carried it himself but the layout of the house made it easier to do it this way._

_They were headed up the front steps when a voice called out that would change Leah's life._

"_Hey, what some help?"_

_Leah looked up and simultaneously the couch and her jaw fell._

_Her eyes raked over the black haired, blue eyed, young, handsome, fisherman with rough hands, as if he was a newly discovered treasure chest filled with gold..._

_Jake, having been caught off guard at the sudden weight shift, wasn't able to catch the couch before it slipped out of his hands and onto his foot._

"_OWWWW!!!!! Aghah! Why did ya drop the couch?! Shit, shit, shit!" He continued to chant while Tommy the fishermen, and Leah introduced themselves and got to know each other._

_Jake knew what had happened when he looked up to yell at Leah and saw her face as she talked to this newfound stranger._

_He smiled at me with twinkling eyes, knowing what was about to come._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jake half whined half yelled, "It took a painful half hour for those bones to heal and then another half hour for every bone Carlisle had to re-break because they healed wrong!"

I giggled again and Jake gave me the look. "What? You have to know that you sounded so much like a girl right there 'it's not funny'" I laughed imitating him, "the only thing that could have made it better is if you had stomped your foot." I said trying to control my laughter as I thought of my big manly werewolf stomping his foot in a whiny fit.

"I'll make sure I do that next time then for your amusement," he got out of the car and walked around to open my door.

Great. I've wounded his ego. I sigh as I step out of the car and walk around to the door he was still holding open and did some damage control. I gave him a hug and a lingering kiss "sorry," I say as we part.

"It will be ok, but the recovery will take more than one kiss," he said smiling.

I laughed and he released all but one hand to walk with me to the house. "Then I'll have to make sure you get enough. How long will the healing process take?" I said flirting.

"Eternity"

"That's a long time," I stated, as we walk into the house no one it there but us. I idly think that Leah must be with Tommy somewhere.

"And a lot of kisses" he said pulling me close as he closed the door.

He brushes my hair back and gives me a small kiss, then another, and another, till they become deeper and more sensuous. I felt the line that I don't normally cross approaching but this time I don't stop. His hands start to roam and mine run from his hair and impossibly broad shoulders, then to tangle in his hair again; till I feel heavily sedated and we both need to break apart for air.

"Wow," he gasped out looking at me with love, and amazement.

"Yeah," I breathe, "wow." I leaned against the wall dizzily. As our breathing finally returns to normal he walks with me to the couch.

"Did you want to pick out the movie?" he asks still giving me the awed look from before.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't have anything in mind. What do you want to watch?" I said while walking to his movie selection. It's nothing astronomical like my dads or uncles collection but it has enough for variety.

"How about Titanic? I haven't seen that one in years."

"Ok." I grabbed the movie and popped it in, and then head back to the couch were he holds out his arms for me. I snuggle down beside him my legs underneath myself, and his arms wrapped around me. I lean my head on his chest and the pictures start to move on screen but I am not really paying attention. I'm thinking about the kiss…

That was as far as I had gone, and I still didn't want it to stop when it ended. I was beginning to think that maybe it was time to start thinking of a more committed future, like maybe marriage?

I smiled. I L-O-V-E-D the sound of it. I was looking forward to marriage with all my being, the day where we would finally be "together forever" in every sense of the words. I knew Mom had been afraid to get married because of Grandma Renee's thoughts on the subject. I was different though, I had lived my whole life around soul mates from both the Quileute tribe and the Cullen household, I saw how happy they all were; and I couldn't wait for the day I could walk down the aisle, because I had my soul mate right next to me…

***************

**So what did ya think? As I said at the top this is my first fanfic. so please review and let me know how I am doing!!!**

**The next chapter will be a flashback of her growing up and of Jake telling her he imprinted on her, just so there is some background info. Right now it is really long so I might need to shorten it, make it two captures, or it will just be a long chapter to make up for how short this one was ( again, sorry about that I'll make it up to you!)**

**Anyways, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So as I said this chapter is a flashback chapter… my beta suggested it and I liked the idea.**

**K so I wanted to give a shout out to all that reviewed especially MysticalSaphira who was my first reviewer EVER!!!! Yeah yeah!! Oh and always thank you to my beta Heavens Immortal and choir chick:)**

**Nes. POV**

Previously on Lunar Birth… hehe

_I knew Mom had been afraid to get married because of Grandma Renee's thoughts on the subject. I was different though, I had lived my whole life around soul mates from both the Quileute tribe and the Cullen household, I saw how happy they all were; and I couldn't wait for the day I could walk down the aisle, because I had my soul mate right next to me…_

******************************

***FLASHBACK***

3 years ago

_I was 4 years old today, though everyone acted like I was 15, because that's how old I looked. I was almost fully mature; I still had 3 years till I stopped growing. I didn't FEEL 4 years old so instead of focusing on the reality of my age we focused on the physicality, how old my mind and body were._

_I looked up at the mirror I stood before and saw the reflection of beauty. Alice had out done herself._

_Endless bronze ringlets of my hair had been put into a simple style. The hair on either side of my face was twisted back and a plain, black, silk ribbon held the hair in place letting the rest fall down to my lower back._

_I was wearing a deep green, knee length dress with a straight neckline and spaghetti straps that brightened my silky, pale skin. Naturally thick lashes shaded my big brown eyes, giving me a relaxed look._ _The fitted waist and wide black belt on the simple number showed off my slim figure, which never seemed to change no matter how much blood I drank or ice cream and brownies I ate._

_I had on simple black heels, everything was simple because, as Alice said "We just need to emphasize the real beauty which is you". The heels weren't too tall… I could be unintentionally clumsy at the worst times, apparently my mother wasn't a very "nimble" human, and I didn't want to heighten my chances of making a fool of myself in front of Jacob._

_Jacob, his name made me smile._

_I had known him… my entire life. I had no idea what life was without him because I had never experienced it, I couldn't even phantom the thought. It seemed like such an unconceivable image my mind couldn't grasp it. Even my earliest memories were sweetened with images of Jacob…_

_***FLASHBACK (inside a) FLASHBACK***_

_Jacob rocking, and bouncing me on his knee, playing hide-and-go-seek in the woods behind Grandpa Carlisle's and Grandma Esme's house in Forks. Starting to hunt together, he was always there._

_At my first birthday I looked almost 5 years old and I had a princess theme, I dressed up Jake and had a big tea party with all the guests. Uncle Quil kept trying to get me to put make-up on him too so that it would be like Clair's birthday and that's when Aunty Emily broke out the pictures._

_By the end of my 2__nd__ year of life I was 8 years old and into Bratz Dollz (Barbie was sooo old school) and silly games like MASH and the little fold up paper fortunetellers. Though I never played with Alice, it defeated the whole concept of guessing if you know what to guess._

_MASH was my favorite though, by far. Not that I had thought of it at the time, it was just a silly kid game; but I always listed Jake as my one and only husband option. I knew the rules said you had to have 4 options in each category but I never put any other name in the category. So my future always had me marrying Jake. Sometimes we lived in a shack or had 22 kids but Jake was always my future._

_My years 9, 10 and pre- teen years 11 and 12 were during my 3__rd__ year since birth. I learned about boys and girls "privet parts" and got the talk on "the birds and the bees" and told about my mother and Jakes history, that was weird for a little while but I got over it. Jake obviously didn't feel that way anymore and Mom was MORE than happy with Dad… and if Dad was ok with someone who used to love his wife hanging around then it shouldn't bother me. _

_Oh, and I got the "that time of the month" talk. Even though I was half vampire I still got that happy experience just lighter and shorter than that of most humans. I even had that "nervous around boys" period, were even the males in my own family made me shaky. I started to get butterflies in my stomach and I constantly worried that Jake wouldn't like me as much because I was growing up. I mean, he never played with anyone but me and only hung out with my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents when I wasn't available. Did that mean he liked hanging out with kids better? Just playing games? _

_Would I still be his Angel if I grew up? I hoped so… I would miss the wii marathons, tickle torture and board game nights… just hanging out…_

_As I grew up he never left. I matured more everyday and as I grew interested in more movies and music and less games he never left and I was more than happy. He carried my shopping bags when I got into shopping, much to Alice's delight. She was so happy I wasn't as opposed to it as my mother._

_He caught me every time I tripped, and he was my first and only crush by the time I was 13. _

_At 13 I begun to wonder about school; the one thing I didn't know anything about because I had never had that experience…_

_I always thought that because I was home schooled I lost out on the quality girl time and gossip that came with having a crush, but after I told Aunt Alice about that little worry we had a girls night out every Friday; just my mom, Alice, Rose, and me._

_On our first night out they asked me if I was upset that I couldn't go to school and I would always reply with a no… That was when my mom told me that I aged to fast to go to normal school._

"_Honey Bee, you would start out looking like an 8__th__ grader and finish the year looking like a 10__th__ grader…" she explained._

_The funny part was that I didn't care… I was happy the way I was and I was happy with the life I had and who was in it._

_That first night was when I realized that I had never looked twice at another guy because I was already crushing on my minds perfection…_

_*** END OF FLASHBACK (inside a) FLASHBACK***_

_I smiled at my refection in the mirror._

_My Jacob._

_The party was mostly uneventful until it came time to open my Dad's last present to me… I had gotten everything I had asked for AND everything I thought I might want._

"_DAD!!" I said as I pulled out a heavy lamp. There was a hairy boar dressed in a white ballerina outfit as the base and an orange 60's lampshade. I had seen this before._

_*** FLASHBACK (inside a) FLASHBACK (again) ***_

_We were in a vintage furniture store looking for some older pieces for a house Esme was restoring. I had seen the lamp as I wandered through the store, and rolled my eyes._

"_Yeah, that's something I want." I thought sarcastically._

_Dad must have missed the sarcastic part._

_*** END OF FLASHBACK (inside a) FLAHBACK***_

"_Well how was I supposed to know you were only being sarcastic, when you thought, "'I want that?'" Dad asked incredulous?_

"_Maybeeee… I don't know, ASK!?"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Did you really think I would want something like that?"_

"_Hey you said it I wasn't going to judge your style maybe it was the new 'in thing'" he reasoned._

"_Haha, ok Dad," I turned to Alice "why didn't you stop him?"_

"_Then I wouldn't have been able to see your face when you pulled it out of the box," she said grinning, "don't worry we can take it back later."_

"_Ok."_

_Emmett who had been laughing like an idiot the whole time was gasping out "You… haha… should have… HA… seen… hahaha… your face… hahahaha!!!"_

_I rolled my eyes, some thing I inherited from my father._

_Rose was giggling next to him "Kodak moment! I got a picture," she said holding up a camera._

_I laughed ever since my aunts found out that I was going to grow crazy fast Alice and Rosalie when picture crazy and made scrapbooks to make time periods of about 3 months look like a year. Now that I was 15 though, I would mature at a normal rate till I hit 18. Once I was 18 I would basically stop aging, and if any changes took place over 150 years, not even a vampire's eye would notice the difference._

_Apparently they were still camera happy though._

"_Rose, I'm going to look like this for awhile, I don't think you need to take quite so many pictures now…."_

"_I know, but a habit that was so important at the time it was made is hard to brake," she stated pointedly. _

_I laughed again "Ok, knock yourself out."_

_We had cake and ice cream for my benefit and the Quileute tribe's. Our guests consisted of the Quileute tribe, the Denali and Amazon covens, Nahuel, the only other human vampire hybrid I knew, his Aunt Huilen, and Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte__. I talked a lot with Zafrina; I remembered a lot about her and her power from my first year when the standoff with the Volturi happened. I had a good memory of my life since technically I only have 4 years worth of memories to store in my 15 year old brain._

_She showed and told me wonders form the hot and humid, green Amazon forest. I placed my hand on her pale cheek and showed her about Jake, shopping with Alice, Jake, making scrapbooks with a Rose, Jake, Mom and the things I loved about her (which was everything… I loved my Mommy… she was my hero. They could write a book about her life and make millions), Jake, Dad and some of the many times his gift was annoying, Jake, about Emmett and Jasper's stupid fights over the stupidest things like whether or not chocolate chip cookies or chocolate chunk cookies tasked worse. (I had made both one day as a treat for myself and Emmett dared Jasper to eat one and so Jasper dared Emmett back so they both grabbed one of the cookies and ended up spitting them out on Esme's clean kitchen floor. Declaring "Ewwwww, Ness! How can you eat that?" followed with mine was more disgusting than yours!" "Nah-ah," "ah-huh," "nah-ah," "ah-huh," at which point I left before Esme found me in the same room as spit up cookie on the floor), Jake, I told her about Carlisle's current work with children at the hospital. Oh and about Jake._

_After our conversation she went to talk to Carlisle and Mom can over._

"_Hey Honey Bee, what's up?" she asked sliding her arm around my waist and mine around hers; we just stood there watching the party._

_What was with my family and the nicknames? Don't get wrong they were great but having Nessie, Ness, Angel (only Jake), Honey Bee or Bumble (only Mom), AND Baby Girl (only Dad), all mean Renesmee, was a bit excessive._

_I placed my hand her cheek showing endless faces of talking to people and finally Jake's with longing._

"_I miss him," I stated simply._

"_He's sitting right over there," she pointed to where Jake had resided most of the party with his Quileute friends, while I was bombarded with gifts, hugs and tiring conversations._

"_Why don't you two go on a walk?" Mom suggested, "the party is fine for now, go hang with your boyfr- I mean Jake."_

_My hand was still on her cheek so I replayed the split second mistake questionably._

"_What was that?" I asked after a moment of silence._

"_Just a slip of the tongue, no biggie Bumble," she answered looking slightly flustered._

"_Oh, ok," I kissed her cheek before heading for Jake. He smiled as I approached._

"_How you holding up?" his eyes looked concerned._

"_I need a brake, Mom suggested a walk, wanna come?" I asked._

"_I'll go with My Angel anywhere."_

_I looked at him slightly confused. Where did THAT come from? I knew we were close but, despite my crush on him since I looked 13, we expressed it in different ways. We never came right out and said it, and that level of devotion was never shown... though I was suspicious that it was there. The closest thing to devotion that was officially established was BFE (Best Friends for Eternity)._

"_Ok then," I said still surprised at the comment, "let's go down by the river." He stood up and we headed for the back door._

"_Happy Birthday," he said as we walked through the room._

"_Thanks," he was acting a little weird… what's going on??? I saw my Dad give Jake a little nod and realized he must be answering an unheard question._

"_What did you ask Dad?" I asked, I might as well ask, Dad already knew I saw._

"_You saw that?"_

"_Well yeah, so what did you ask?"_

"_Let's get outside, I'll tell you on our walk."_

"_Kay," we walked out the glass doors at the back of the house and into the woods to the path that led by the river. I would miss this house when we moved to Alaska. We decided to move because now that I was growing at a normal rate I could go out in public giving us the chance to start new._

_He was still being quiet. I looked up at him and he had a deep crease between his eyebrows gathering his thoughts I assumed. I let him take his time. _

_When he finally spoke he said, "first things first, I asked you dad permission to tell you something."_

"_Well he nodded, so what did you want to tell me?" I asked curious to what he might need _permission _to tell me._

"_You know about imprinting, right?"_

"_Yeah, like when Seth imprinted on that Wendy girl at the post office?"_

"_Yeah, and you know about Clair and Quil? How he imprinted on her when she was 2?"_

"_Yeah… why did you need to ask dad if it was ok to tell me about that? I already know about that," this wasn't making any sense._

"_I didn't, I am leading into the info I needed to ask to tell you."_

"_Oh… well then spit it out." I didn't like little conversations that danced around the subject._

"_Hang on; remember when we told you that I was close to your mother when she was pregnant with you?"_

"_Yeeeaaahhhh…" where's this going? I knew the whole story of my birth and my Mom's change._

"_Well, something else happened the night you were changed…" he trailed off._

_What?! I thought I had the whole story! What hadn't they told me?_

"_What do you mean, Jake?" I am so confused._

_He stopped walking and turned to me._

"_I just want you to know that this information doesn't have to change anything between us. We can still just be BFEs if you want."_

_What was he talking about? I tilted my head to the side, expressing my confusion._

"_I don't want things to be weird…" he stated, "I just want you to know that I won't push you or anything, if all you want is friends that's cool, I would do anything for you…"_

_What does he mean? I am way beyond confused now._

"_JAKE!" I demanded his attention, he was still rambling._

"_What?"_

"_Just tell me! Whatever it is I understand it doesn't have to change anything!!" I said exasperated._

"_WithinminutesofyourbirthIimprintedonyou," he rushed out._

_I was still…my mind was completely blank for 2 seconds before the celebration started. I was so happy that my eyes started to water I looked down as things began to click into place._

_He was always there, everyone tolerating the werewolf stuff even though Jake obviously got on their nerves. How he would do anything for me, and how he put up with years of my doll games and hide-and-go-seek. It explained why he always smiled when he was my husband when we played MASH… he was made for me._

_I looked up at Jake with happy tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked horrified!!_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll go; do you want me to go? I'm gone!" He turned and begun to walk away._

_Now I was horrified! He didn't mean it?! I turned to Jake's retreating figure._

"_Jake," I whispered._

_His keen ears heard my plea and he stopped and turned slightly on the path, he was crying silent tears._

"_Yeah?" He croaked._

"_Did you really not mean that?" I couldn't bring myself to talk at a normal tone._

_After a few seconds of silence I raised my head. His face was twisted in agony._

"_No," he finally managed, "I meant it."_

"_Really?" I said starting to smile._

"_Really, really," he said out of habit, copying __Shrek__._

_I laughed in relief and ran to him vampire-human speed and hugged him while my hand on his cheek allowed me to show him the celebration that had played in my head when he told me and the completion that I felt when I realized he was mine forever._

_He laughed in relief, kissed the top of my head, wrapped me up in his arms, and then lifted me off the ground spinning me around. We laughed until our sides hurt._

_With big goofy grins, we made our way back to the house._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_*******************************************_

**Ok so that was the flashback, the next chapter she is 18 again and all that:):)**

**Remember she is on the couch with Jake watching Titanic at his house and they recently had their first major kiss!!**

**Again, thank you thank you to all that reviewed!!! It made me want to get the 2nd capture out twice as fast!!!**

**So please please review! It would be soo cool!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, i bet you hate me. This is the updated 3rd chapter there is some new stuff, enjoy:)**

**Ok if you don't remember they were watching the titanic and they had their first major kiss in chapter one**

**then in chapter two nessie went flashback crazy and told you all about her life up till this point**

**now in ch 3 she is 18, and watching the titanic **

As I came back from my extraordinarily long blast from the past, I realized that Rose Dawson, as an old lady, was throwing the heart of the ocean into the sea. The movie was practically over, and I hadn't paid attention to any of it! Wow, I must have really gotten into my life story!

I glanced up at Jake, who was looking at me, "what?"

"You looked sidetracked for most of the movie, I was going to ask you what was on your mind but I got distracted," he answered, smirking.

"By what?"

"You," he leaned down to kiss me and I eagerly met him halfway. I crawled into his lap as the kiss grew in intensity, and once again I felt the familiar line I tried to uphold approaching… but now that I knew what I had been missing, I could hardly wait to cross it.

His tongue asked for permission to invade by teasing my lips, groaning I welcomed the intrusion. Slowly I brought my hands from around his neck and traced the contours of his chest through the thin t- shirt. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, keeping my face firmly planted to his and the other was traveling the length of my body making its way down my back and as it began to move back up my side When his thumb grazed my breast I moaned into his mouth and my fingers wound their way more tightly into his hair, pressing his mouth firmer on mine.

He growled, sending vibrations down my body.

"Nessie," Jake moaned.

"Jake!" A voice yelled, "You here?"

"Shit," he mumbled.

"What? Sorry didn't catch that," I now recognized Leah's voice, sighing I slid off and settled myself next to him.

"Nothing!" Jake yelled, "Yeah, I'm here; Ness is too!"

_Leah, go away! _I thought, _No wait, stay... because that was crazy…but good._

_NO! Too fast. _I groaned internally…_ This is so annoying! ... But in a good way…_

"Oh hey Ness! What's up?" Leah asked as she entered the room.

"Not much," I smirked, looking at Jake who's eyes told me he was thinking of our "not much" kiss…

"Did I interrupt something?" She must have caught the flushed looks on our faces.

_Yes._

"No," I said, but as I turned to smile at her I placed my hand on Jake's cheek replaying the kiss.

He started to growl.

I coughed loudly over him as he took my hand off his cheek and held it in his own.

"You ok?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah just thirsty," I said, referring to the obnoxious coughing.

Her eyes widened, "oh," Leah was getting much better about hanging out with the vampires… well with me and sometimes my mom, but things like drinking blood, never sleeping, and sparkling in the sun still get to her; though granted, she does try to hide it.

When she said oh, I understood immediately that she thought I was referring to hunting,

"Not _that_ kind of thirsty," _well maybe…_, While growing up I had learned to enjoy human food almost as much as blood. Mainly so Jake, who didn't particularly like his food raw, could eat human food with me and not feel guilty. I like both so I just eat or drink whatever the people I am hanging out with are, whether it be blood with the family or food with Jake and friends, "I meant like water or something."

"Oh," she said embarrassed.

Just then Jakes stomach growled. I laughed, "I guess that means we are going to get something to eat, wanna come?" I asked Leah.

"I would love to but I have to go meet Tommy, we are placing the down payment on the house." She smiled like a high school girl at her and her boyfriend's accomplishment, and honestly I couldn't be more happy for her

"Oh, ok cool, so when do you think you'll be moving?"

"Not sure exactly… sometime next week maybe" Leah shrugged her shoulders before her phone started playing Leona Lewis's Bleeding Love.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you-

She cut off the song, "hey Tommy!" she sang into the phone.

"Yeah, just stopping by the house real quick I'll be there in a sec." she listened

"Love you too"

"No you"

"No you"

Jake whispered, "What are they talking about? This is the first argument I have heard them get into."

I shrugged, _how was I supposed to know?_ We could only hear one side of the story but it looked like we were going to witness the first fight

Leah waved a quick goodbye and headed for the door, phone still glued to her ear."No Tommy you hang up first!"

Jake snorted and I rolled my eyes, giggling.

When we heard the front door close it was like an explosion of tension had gone off in the room. Part of me wanted so bad to pounce on him a tear all his clothes off, while another was screaming at me _What the Hell!?_ Jake was still holding my hand.

I was looking straight ahead, not able to bring my gaze to his.. My entire body was hyper aware of the contact I felt on my left side, which was pressed against his right.

I took a peek at Jake out of the corner of my eye; he was looking straight ahead and clenching his jaw as if fighting the same irresistible temptation.

"I think we should head to Dirks Diner," I finally gasped out, if this craving to make out with him till he couldn't breathe didn't let up I wouldn't last another minute.

"Yeah," he gasped out. Jake, still holding my hand, ran to the door and pulled me out of the closed house into the open. This was better, yeah the tension was still there but it was resistible… I didn't feel the need to have my way with him right then and there.

Car? Or walk? I had a feeling the tension would comeback if we took his mustang. But he was already headed for the car.

After he closed my door for me he headed to his side of the car.

I was right.

As he closed the door it was like he had turned on a light switch. All of a sudden I was hyper aware of everything about him... And that back seat was starting to look mighty comfortable…

"Ready to go?" I asked starring into his eyes, which were staring back. His hands clamped on the wheel.

"Ok" He started the car and quickly looked away to drive.

Dirks place was the closest restaurant to Jakes house and the family that owned it had kids. I had actually saved one of them from dying.

Cassie, the second oldest of the five kids, had been on a walk with her family when she decided to chase a paper bag into the street. I was sixteen at the time, and heading for Jakes house. It was a nice day for a walk and out of nowhere a speeding car rounded the corner. I waited two seconds for the parents to do something but Rebecca; her very pregnant mom was trying to stop the two younger sisters, Alex and Monica from fighting while Joe, her dad, tried to get the older brother Geoffrey out of a tree. I couldn't wait three seconds.

And that was how I came to know the Dirks. As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed that we hadn't said anything the entire drive, He turned off the engine and looked over at me smiling slightly the tension a lot less now that we were in a semi-public place. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. He smiled back his eyes twinkling lightly. As we silently agreed that everything would be fine.

I squeezed his hand before we both got out of the car and headed into the diner.

..................................................................................................................................................

That night I was talking with Alice and my mom. Rose was off with Emmett they were doing *cough cough each other cough* Dad was hunting with jasper and Esme and Carlisle was at the town's hospital, which was more like a clinic since the town was so small.

"So how was your day with Jake?" Alice asked, changing the conversation from her shopping spree to my day. "did you do anything fun?"

_Oh yeah, jakes fun… not that I did him! I wish…_

My usually milky, white cheeks pinked.

_Thank you, mom for your lovely blush._

"Oh you did!" Alice said excitedly as she jumped up and down on my mom's bed, we were in mom and dad's little house just off the main house.

"Tell, tell, tell!!!" Alice ordered.

"Alice calm down!" My mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella stop you know you want to know too!"

"Of course I want to know, I'm her mother. I want to know how her love life is going but I also respect her privacy! I won't press her for details, because even if her aunt doesn't respect her privacy her mother does." Mom said firmly, flashing me a knowing smile. I'm sure she was remembering her days when she was sneaking dad in her bedroom window.

"Oh whatever! I saw you going through her room the other day!"

"Yeah! I was looking for my copy of Withering Heights! Which you STILL haven't returned," my mom said turning to me.

"I love that book!" I said why don't you just go buy another copy.

My mom blinked "I never thought of that," she stated.

Alice laughed "still afraid to spend money" she rolled her eyes "typical."

I laughed too; my mom can be such a dork sometimes.

"Hey there young lady don't be thinking things like that about your mother," a stern velvety voice flowed through the bedroom door.

"Daaaaad!" I wined

Mom looked over at me, "What were you thinking?"

"That you were a dork for being squeamish about spending money."

"Oh" said my dad who was standing in the doorway now, "then she's right, you are a dork" he said smiling at my mom.

"Hey mister you better take that back because I am not a whales penis!" my mom said pointing her finger sternly at my dad.

Alice and I started laughing uncontrollably rolling around on the bed and holding our sides, "You're…laugh.. in trouble.. gasp.. now dad you …. snort … called mom a penis" continued to laugh.

"But Nessie said it first" I heard my dad accuse

"Hey!" I stopped laughing, glaring at the smug look on his face, " but.. but.. I'm a teenager you can't listen to half the stuff that comes out of my mouth!"

"Well, I'm a teenager too!" my dad said still looking smug.

" But you're her husband, you should know better" he looked for something to grasp at

"But you her daughter you should be respectful" he countered

"But every daughter makes her mistakes sometimes" I turned to my mom "Mom I'm sorry for thinking that you were a whale penis" Alice laughed so hard she fell off the bed, "Dad as her husband you still should have known better"

He looked at my mom pleading forgiveness and she humped and looked away.

"Bella, I'm sor-" my dad started

"Not now." My mom said

He looked at me and I smiled knowing I had won.

He stuck his tongue out as me then walked away.

I turned back to see my mom smiling deceptively and Alice gasping and crawling back onto the bed holding her side, "ow it hurts from laughing, you really got him!"

**PLEASE READ!!!!!! ok i know i took forever to get this edited version up but i have concluded that i don't have the skill for multi-chapter storys yet and since this is my first fan fiction i think i bit off a bit more that i can chew. This is UP FOR ADOPTION if someone has ideas and would like to take over let me know. i will be doing one-shots and if no one wants to take over the story i will continue to update it every now and then when i get the chance.**

**Sorry to everyone who liked it i will understand if you send flames but please don't.**

**Luv,**

**WAgirl-91**


End file.
